Voodoo No Jutsu
by xJunjouBabybayluvx
Summary: Hinata finds a book on Dark Arts and uses 'Voodoonojutsu' on Naruto. What does she make Naruto do? What happens if someone finds out? Find out inside. Chappy 1-2 NaruHina Drama Chappy 3-4 TenTenNeji Humor LEMON inside.
1. Dark Arts

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto it would be Rated M oo

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto it would be Rated M! This story takes place after Neji beat the tar out of Hinata. Chappys 1-2 is NaruHina. 3-4 Neji/Ten-Ten and I MIGHT do SasuSaku 5-6.**

Voodoo No Jutsu

Chapter One

Hinata walked down the street alone in the dark. She had just got done training and it had tired her out. The sky was cloudy and she feared she wouldn't be able to make it home before it rained.

"Ouch!" She cried when someone bumped into her. Her right arm was still sore from practice.

"Sorry," the person muttered and kept on walking. Hinata stood still and watched him go. _'Shino,' _she thought. Turning around she continued to go on her way—it was sprinkling now.

She made her way to the Hyuuga house and opened the door.

"Hello!" she said. No response. She shut the door behind herself and called out again. "Hello?" Still no answer. Hinata walked in and looked into all the rooms. _'I guess Neji's practice is going late,' _she thought. Making her way to her room she took off her coat and walked straight into a door. "Umph!" Hinata stood back up and almost closed the door before realizing where the door led to.

"Daddy's study?" She wondered out loud. Usually he always kept it locked. She peeked inside shyly. She and Neji were forbidden to go in it and she never knew why. It was dark inside the room. She took a step in and switched on the light.

His study was large with a great quantity of books and scrolls. She looked around and bumped into a desk. Glancing down she saw a big black book.

"Dark Art Jutsus," she read putting her hand over the smooth cover.

"HINATA!" Came a cry outside the room. Hinata gasped and grabbed the book, switching off the light and running out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "HINATA!"

"Y-yes sir?" She asked coming into the room, the book hidden under her coat. Her father Hiashi stood by the door waiting for her.

"There you are. I need you to get ready. We're going out for Ramen tonight."

"Yes sir," she said bowing, then headed upstairs to her room.

Upstairs she quickly took the book out and hid it under her pillow. She stared at it for a while then went downstairs to her room.

At the Ramon Shop the first person Hinata saw was Naruto. He was just finishing his first bowl of ramon and asking for another. Hinata took a seat by him.

"H-hi Naruto-kun," she said. He turned to her and slurped up the noodles in her mouth.

"Hi Hinata!" He said. Hinata blushed and looked down as her father ordered them ramen. Hinata looked passed her father to her cousin Neji. His face was solemn and he had a small sneer on it. She looked back to her ramen. "See you later Hinata!" Naruto said getting up and tripping, landing on his face.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Yeah," he said getting up/

"Baka," muttered Neji. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?" He asked advancing towards Neji. Neji closed his eyes.

"Did I stutter?" He asked. Naruto growled.

"YOU—" he started before the owner of the shop interrupted him.

"There will be no fighting in my shop!" He stated. Naruto tensed up for a second before relaxing and getting a mischievous grin on his face.

"Alright… Then… HAREM NO JUTSU!" In seconds, Naruto turned into a beautiful naked blonde blowing a kiss at Neji. Neji's eyes widened and the owner got a bloody nose. Naruto turned back to normal and started laughing.

"OUT!" Said the bartender angrily, grabbing Naruto and throwing him. He hit a wall then ran out as the owner threw objects at him.

"Disgraceful," said Hiashi, shaking his head. Hinata turned red. As they left, looking at the wall she noticed a headband laying on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. _'I'll return this to Naruto-kun tomorrow,'_ she thought.

Hinata took the headband out of her pocket and laid it by her bedside. Looking at her pillow she took out the Dark Art Jutsus and opened it up. Out loud, she read,

"Binding No Jutsu… Life Imprison Jutsu… Voodoo No Jutsu…" She paused and read it again. "Voodoo No Jutsu…" Hinata looked up the page number (607) and went to it. "This Forbidden Jutsu takes the soul of the victim and puts it into the holders control. You simply need a bodily object from the victim," Hinata turned and looked at the headband, "and need to be within close range of them. You must put a bit of your own soul into it in order for this to work. Once connecting chakra strings to each of the victims ligaments to the doll you may control the person's thoughts and actions. You lose years off your life everytime you use this jutsu." Hinata continued to read how to make the doll and use it. After done reading she went to her desk and pulled out a box, taking out a thread and needle, beginning to sew…

Waking up Hinata played with the little Naruto doll she had made, touching the hairs she had gotten from his headband that were on the dolls head.

"Naruto-kun… What am I doing?" She pursed her lips together and hugged the doll. Shaking her head, she got dressed and went out for practice.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee were all present. She felt a little embarrassed as she arrived because she was so late. She gave Naruto his headband and walked timidly to the others.

"Hi Hinata!" Kiba said when she approached.

"Hi Kiba," she responded. Turning around she saw Naruto and Neji were glaring at each other. Naruto folded his arms.

"Hmph," Neji said and walked pass Naruto. Naruto put out his leg. Instead of tripping on it however, Neji kicked it.

"OOWWW BAKA!" Naruto shouted and threw a punch at Neji. Neji caught his fist and didn't let go. Naruto punched with his other fist and got Neji under the chin. Neji gripped tighter on Naruto's fist and a loud crack was heard. Naruto yelled and kicked Neji in the mouth.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji shouted and disappeared from sight. Hinata looked at them and hurriedly activated her own byakugan. Neji was coming up behind Naruto from the air with his palm flat and Hinata did the first thing she could think of to protect him.

"BISHUU!" She said activating the Naruto doll. Her chakra glowed into the doll and around her own body and Naruto's as she quickly made Naruto duck to avoid Neji coming at him. Neji came back around about to punch Naruto in the face before Hinata made Naruto grab his fist and throw him back. Naruto's eyes were glazed over, his whole body relaxed. Neji wiped off his mouth.

"8 Triagrams... 64 palms!" Neji said and immediately began attacking Naruto with it. Hinata blocked it with her own moves, Naruto putting up a hand for every finger Neji tried to lay on Naruto. When Neji backed up he stared at Naruto in wonder. _'There's no way a non-byakugan user could block all of those! Especially not a novice like Naruto!' _He turned and looked at Hinata, who was positioned in a fighting stance behind everyone else. _'What is she doing?'_ he thought. He looked at the little doll in her hand. _'I'm going to find out what's going on…'_ He put his hands to the side and turned around. "You're not worth my time," he told Naruto. Naruto stood there and did nothing.

"You're not worth my time," Neji said and left the field. Behind everyone, Hinata said,

"Release!" Naruto shook for a second and blinked a few times.

"Eh…" he said. Rock Lee came up behind him.

"Naruto! How did you block every single one of Neji's fists?" He asked. "I didn't know you were that good!" He growled in jealously. Kiba scratched his head.

"Yeah you were actually.." he started. Akamaru barked.

"Pretty good," finished Ten-Ten. "But how did you do it? No one can beat Neji… I'm sure he would have won in the end anyway." All of them began talking at once and Naruto thought about it. _'It felt really weird… Like I had no control over myself. Maybe it was the Kyuubi…' _Shaking the thoughts away he put a hand through his blonde hair and walked off the field. He had done enough training for the moment.

Neji walked into Hinata's room, activating his byakugan. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but felt a rather odd presence. Deactivating it he looked in Hinata's drawers and under her bed. Picking up the covers he looked under the pillow and found the book.

"Dark Art Jutsu's…" He read aloud. He opened it and flipped through the pages. Page 607 was bent, so he stopped and read the title aloud. "Voodoo No Jutsu." He read it then slapped the book shut. He would teach Hinata to mess with the Dark Arts, they were strictly forbidden and she may even be thrown out of the clan for using them. But he had a better idea in store. _'So she likes to help out Naruto, huh? Well I'll teach her to use other people like a toy,' _he thought taking it with him out of the room.

Uh oh! Hinata's been caught! Find out what Neji's going to do in Chapter 2. Review!


	2. Neji's Revenge

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto it would be Rated M oo

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto it would be Rated M! This story takes place after Neji beat the tar out of Hinata. Chappys 1-2 is NaruHina (General) . 3-4 Neji/Ten-Ten (Humor) and I MIGHT do SasuSaku 5-6. Check out a video I made on youtube dedicated to this. My name is xVermiliondreamx the vid is called All That I'm Living For**

Voodoo No Jutsu

Chapter Two

Hinata came home and immediately went to her room. _'I can't believe I used a Dark Art on Naruto! What was I thinking?' _She put the doll down and went to her bed. _'I have to put the book back in father's study quickly!' _Lifting up her pillow, she saw that the book was gone. She gasped.

"Oh no!" She said out loud and looked under her bed. "No, no, no!" Her father was home and he hadn't said a word to her, so she was certain he hadn't taken it. _'But… who did?'_ Worried, scared, and guilty she went downstairs to face everyone.

"Hinata. What's wrong?" Hiashi asked when she came into the living room.

"N-nothing papa." Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you look so nervous?" He asked. Beads of sweat ran down Hinata's face as she tried to think of an answer.

"I… I…" she began before Neji interrupted her.

"She just got back from practice with _Naruto_," Neji spat out. Hiashi's face expression hardened.

"I don't want you to have anything to do with that boy," he said. Hinata bit her lip. "I said… _I don't want you to have anything to do with that boy_," he repeated. Hinata looked up quickly.

"Y… Yes sir," she said very quietly. She turned around and watched Neji go upstairs. He had just saved her from saying something incredibly stupid whether he knew it or not. Neji came back down shortly with a superior smirk on his face and Hinata wondered why he seemed so happy. Shaking her head she went up to her room. _'No matter what… Nothing will ever keep me away from Naruto,' _she thought. Entering the room she looked for the doll only to find it missing.

"No!" She shouted. Someone had taken the book and the doll. Neji flashed through her mind. "C-could he…?" Thinking about it some more she decided it wasn't him. He hated her so much he would have reported it and had her thrown out. "Why is this happening?" She asked to herself as tears slid down her face. "I have to find Naruto!" She said and ran out of her room.

"I'm going out!" She said when she ran past her dad, who ignored her. From behind, Neji kept a good distance from behind so she wouldn't see him. Hinata continued running until she came to Naruto's house. She looked around. "No one's here…" She said. That narrowed it down to two places. The ramen shop, or the training field. "I'll check the training field first!" she said to herself. Going off in that direction, Neji smirked when he heard and went ahead to prepare for her.

"Bishuu!"

Neji held the Naruto doll tightly in his hand watching Hinata and Naruto from a tree on the field below. _'This will teach her to mess with the Dark Arts,' _he thought. No one else was here and he would make sure it was a lesson she would never forget.

Hinata leaned against the back of a tree, literally shaking with fear. She didn't know who had the doll and needed to tell Naruto that they must find it or his life may be in danger. But she was scared of what he might do when he found out she had made the doll in the first place.

"N-Naruto!" She cried biting back her fears and coming out from behind the tree. He turned around.

"There's… There's something I need to tell you," she said her face growing hot. She looked at the ground. Naruto advanced toward her. "I.." she started, her voice high. "I…" she looked up and gasped when she found out Naruto was inches away from her face. She turned beat red and was about to scream before he put a hand over her mouth and pushed her up against the tree she was hiding behind. "W-what are you doing?" She asked loudly when he took his hand away. He said nothing and kept her held firmly against the tree. Slowly he reached up with one hand and slid her coat off her shoulders. Hinata began to shudder violently. "N-Naruto?!" A bead of sweat fell down her forehead. He put his mouth on her neck and started sucking it. Hinata froze. When he looked up at her it was the first time she got a good glimpse at his eyes. Dull and glazed over. He was being controlled by the jutsu. Voodoo No Jutsu. "Naruto!" She yelped, now extremely afraid of what might happen. He silenced her with his lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He slid his rough hands down her body and pulled up her shirt. Hinata was helpless to do anything, for the first time she realized how strong Naruto was. _'Why?' _she thought._ 'Why?' _He pulled his face away from hers and completely took off her shirt, throwing it to the ground. Hinata only stuttered and couldn't find words. She couldn't believe this was happening. Worse, Naruto knew everything he was doing and couldn't stop it. Hinata began to cry as Naruto kissed her again and unsnapped her bra letting it fall to the ground. The sky grew dark and rain drops fell upon them. Naruto kept his mouth against hers as he undid the buttons on his coat and took off his shirt, then slid down his pants. His body felt rock hard against hers. Her tears and rain drops fell on Naruto's shoulders. He slid his hands down her waists and took off her panties, revealing blue curling hair. He took off his boxers and held Hinata close to his body, all the while making out with her. Hinata felt him harden. Without warning, he grabbed her and threw her to the ground, messaging her breasts. He sucked on them and licked them, going back to kiss her on the neck. His kisses led down to the most sensitive spot on her body. As he preyed her legs open, Hinata let out a low moan of fear as he rubbed himself against her. Kissing her lips again he thrust himself inside of her. Hinata let out a cry. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't ready at all. He continued pumping himself into her receiving small cries from her. His hands ran up and down her back, keeping her close and unable to escape.

"Naruto, why, Naruto…" He kept going faster and harder, reaching his climax he cummed inside of her. Hinata let out small sighs of relief as he slowed down then slid himself out. Suddenly, he wrapped his hands around her neck and said in familiar but a voice that was not his own,

"That will teach you to play with dolls."


End file.
